The Wrong Wedding
by Tayswiftfan242
Summary: Kate is engaged with Jim and as they are about to get married, Mike decides he should stop it because he loves Kate aswell. But will Kate stay with
1. Time To Tell Her I Love Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my storyline. There may be storylines similar to this but this storyline is mine.  
****Chapter 1**

Kate lay awake on the couch watching the stars twinkle in the sky, it was her wedding day tomorrow except she wasn't really excited because she was marrying the man she didn't truly love but instead the man that her heart had been with for the last 3 years. Kate was so annoyed because she couldn't tell the man she truly did love how he felt because she wasn't sure if he felt the same as she did. Mike lay gazing at the ceiling _how am I going to let her marry that freak tomorrow when I love her and she's my girl_ Mike thought as the minutes began to get shorter to Kate's wedding and one thing's for sure he sure as heck wasn't looking forward to sitting in that church and not being able to be the one kissing her at the end.

The hairdressers arrived early to do the hair and make-up because they were also make- up artists because Jim and Kate had wanted this day to be special yet Kate couldn't enjoy it as much as she wanted to because something didn't feel right. "Hey why the long face?" Nikki asked as she walked through to the lounge room "Nik I don't know what it is but I don't feel right, I mean tell me how you felt when you married ET?" Kate asked "well I was absolutely over the moon and couldn't believe it was actually happening, I couldn't wait to marry the man of my dreams" Nikki answered as the hairdressers started to do their hair. Jim stood in front of the mirror as he fixed his suit, he had about an hour till he was going to be a married man and he could hardly wait for Kate to be Mrs Roth.

Mike was getting out what he was going to wear to Kate's wedding when he heard a knock on the door. _Who could that be I wonder_ Mike thought as he went to open the front door, ET was standing on the other side of the door. ET had heard from Nikki how the Captain felt about Kate and they together had planned to do something about it along with Becca and Buffer too. "ET what can I do for you?" Mike Questioned "well sir I have come to talk to you" ET replied "About what?" Mike answered "well The crew and I have noticed how you feel about Kate, we've seen the way you look at her and we've seen the way every time she goes on a boarding you're especially wary" Et started "yes well she's an amazing XO" Mike answered "Sir with all due respect, we know you have feelings for her and she has feelings for you" ET continued "so we thought before you both make a mistake we have to step in because if you truly love Kate then you have to let her know about it and you can't let her marry Jim when we all know she actually loves you" ET concluded. Mike stood with his mouth wide open, he instantly knew what he had to do.

Kate stood infront of the mirror in her white wedding dress that she hadn't eve chosen but instead Jim and his parents had, infact she had very little to do with the wedding so that is probably the reason that she didn't really want to go through with this. There was a knock at her door "Kate are you ready, It's time to go" A voice said, it was Jim's mother Polly "Um yeah" Kate replied, she quickly gazed at a photo of her and Mike when they first dated 6 years ago before he dumped her with a letter. "I'm sorry Mike, I don't want to do this but you just don't know how I feel about you and now I have to marry Jim, If only you could save me" Kate whispered before quickly kissing the photo and heading out the door to finish her make-up.

Jim stood at the front of the church waiting to see Kate walk down the aisle. Kate stood outside the church waiting for the music to start playing _well here we go, I'm going to be a married woman at the end of this, I'm not happy but I can do that_ Kate thought as she began to walk inside and down the aisle. Everyone was watching her and suddenly Kate felt the butterflies in her stomach increase in number as she saw Jim at the end of the aisle. Jim grabbed her arm and led her down the last part of the aisle. The service began and everything was running smoothly. Mike got out of the car and took a couple of deep breaths before walking towards the entrance to the church _Time to tell her how I feel about her_ Mike thought as he stood at the entrance out of eye sight of anyone. _"Dearly beloved before we combine in marriage I would like to say if anyone doesn't agree with the marriage of these two speak now or forever hold your peace"_ Mike heard the Priest say and immediately stormed in on the wedding. Everyone turned and watched him storm down the aisle.

"Kate you can't marry him" Mike said as she reached Kate and Jim.  
"Why can't she marry Me?" Jim asked taking Kates hand in his and pulling her behind him  
"Because I love you Kate" Mike said looking Kate straight in the eye. Jim's temper began to boil and he let go of Kate and walked over to Mike and punched him in the face, the congregation gasped, Mike fell to the ground and Kate screamed.  
"Mike!" Kate said rushing over to Mike  
"Kate I made a real mistake leaving you all those years ago and I've realised that by the fact your making a mistake marrying Jim because I love you and I know you love me too. So please just don..." Mike said but was stopped in his tracks as Kate kissed him passionately. Kate stood up and helped Mike get up again. Jim wasn't having it he punched Mike again, took Kate's hand in his and lead her outside.  
"MIKE!" Kate yelled as Jim led her outside, Mike immediately tried to stand up but felt dizzie and fell down again. "Mike stay there, Buff, spider and ET will go and get her back for you" Swain yelled as he hurried forward to look Mike over.

Buffer, spider and ET ran outside to find Kate being shoved into the car and Jim was about to get in the car as they ran over to them. Buffer Held Jim whilst ET got Kate out of the car and helps inside to Mike, Then once Kate was out of view The punched him twice in the face and put him in the car which will go to the airport and he will leave the country.

Back inside Mike was sitting on one of the seats, Kate rushes in with tears running down her face. Mike stands ip and pulls her into his arms and calms her down, the boys walk in ad signal to Mike that Jim won't be bothering them anytime soon. He nodded and thanked them for everything and everyone left with Kate still in Mike arms though the crying had stopped she was just glad tha he had come to rescue her and she didn't have to marry that man whom she didn't truly love. Kate sat in the back seat of the remaining limo with Mike and the driver drove them back to Kate's place which was a really large house with lots of rooms. Kate walked inside and left to go and get out of the ugly dress.

Mike was sitting on the couch when Kate returned she looked even more beautiful now she was more casual than in her wedding dress. "That's better, I never liked the dress anyway" Kate said as she sat down on the couch and snuggled up to Mike. "Thanks for savng me from a marriage I really didn't want to partake in at all" Kate said giving Mike a quick peck on the cheek before hopping up to go to the bathroom, _I should really thank the crew on the boat later this week because without them i wouldn't have stepped in and rescued_ thought mike as he switched on the television.

Kate came out of the bathroom and walked back into the lounge to find mike dozing on the couch in front of some movie which was on television. Kate walked down the hallway and grabbed a blanket out of her linen cupboard and took it back to drape over Mike before heading out onto the deck to relax. Kate watched the world go by on her deck, she was lucky she could go out her back gate and she would be at the beach or she could go 30 minutes walk down the road and she would be at the port of Hammersley if she wanted to be. Kate had been sitting on her deck looking out at the sea for about an hour when there was a knok on the door. Kate got up and walked inside to answer the door. Mike was still sleeping and obviously hadn't heard the door which was good because he needed the sleep he could get before they headed out to sea later this week.

Kate opened the door and was met by a wilting bunch of flowers on her doorstep with a card in it which read

_Dearest Kate  
You may have got away from me for now but I will be watching you and one day you will leave that captian of the ship and come crawling back to me. I'm sending these flowers to show you what my heart is like at the moment. I'll be waiting for you and this love s not over, I'll get you one day.  
Love always  
Jim Roth xoxo_

Kate took the flowers inside and put them in the bin but placed the note in one of the drawers, Mike was beginning to stir and it was nearly 6:00 so she thought she'd better start on dinner. Mike walked into the kitchen and saw Kate cooking dinner _wow she really is amazing not long was about to get married and now she's cooking dinner, I'm never letting her go _Mike thought as he sat down on the stool by the bench top. Kate could hear his breathing behind her and decided that she would ask whether he was staying for dinner even though she'd already cooked for him. "Are you staying for dinner" Kate asked and waited for Mikes reply.


	2. Promotion Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my storyline. There may be storylines similar to this but this storyline is mine.  
****Chapter 2**

"I think I will if you have enough for me" Mike replied as he got up and went to lay the table though that had already been done. Kate served up the dinner and went to sit down at the table, Mike sat opposite her and started to eat the great stir fry which Kate had prepared "this is lovely which is just like you" Mike stated. Kate blushed and stared on into her food. They sat eating their dinner and talking about Work and life, Kate kept saying that she was grateful to Mike for rescuing her though she really should go round to Jims and collect her clothes from his place, "do you want me to come with you when you get your clothes?" Mike asked "No I think that it's only going to make the situation worse" Kate answered, "Well if your sure but maybe you should take one of the Hammersly crew with you, like Nikki or Bec or someone" Mike suggested but Kate shook her head again "I think it would be best if I went by myself" Kate replied and mike just left it at that.

Kate cleared the plates and tidied the table from dinner and Mike took her by the waist to guide her to the couch. Kate sat on the couch and Mike lay with his head in Kate's lap. "You're amazing you know that?" Mike said gazing up to Kate's eyes. "Well I have been told that several times by you and others" Kate replied running her hand through his hair, Mike smiled. Mike closed his eyes at the touch and immediately went off to dream land. Kate looked down to see Mike asleep and immediately grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Mike before turning on the news and listening to the soft murmur of the reported.

Mike woke an hour later and saw Kate asleep above him, he instantly picked her up and carried her down the corridor to the bedroom quietly placing her on the bed and leaving the room to go home. He left her a message on the pillow letting her know that he had gone home and he would see her in the morning when they head back to the boat for patrol. Mike drove home and collapsed into bed. For some reason he couldn't go to sleep now and he was awfully tired, maybe it was not having Kate asleep next to him. Kate woke to a warm bed though as she rolled over to look at the other side of the bed expecting to find a sleeping man there she got a large shock seeing it empty "Mike?" Kate questioned but the house was empty, she placed her legs over the side of the bed and spotted a note written in mikes handwriting. She open the letter which read;  
_not tonight Katie  
love Mike_

_After all that happened yesterday he can't have left me_ Kate thought as she walked out into the lounge room. She waited half an hour thinking maybe he would come back and then she thought _I can't believe he'd do this to me; I'll call him_ as she reached for the phone.

Mike heard a buzzing, rolled over to switch off his alarm but turns out that it wasn't his alarm going off in fact it was his phone ringing. He picked up the phone, put it to his ear and spoke.  
"Hello?"  
"I thought you loved me"  
"Katie, is that you?"

"Yes, now answer the question"  
"Katie c'mon you know the answer of course I love you"  
"why was my bed empty then?" Kate began to sob into the phone  
"shh, don't cry"  
"Mike you have broken my heart once, just answer the question" Kate continued to sob  
"I didn't think it was right as you only left Jim yesterday and I didn't want to push you away"  
"Mikey, I left Jim when you protested against the marriage of him and I. There was nothing more I would have wanted then to cuddle up next to you in bed last night"  
"I'm sorry... Am I forgiven?"  
"Come round to me and we will see"  
"Alright I'll be there in 5 minutes tops"  
"Oh and you can let yourself in"  
"But, what if I want you to be there"  
"You don't always get what you want, besides someone has to have a shower"  
"But..But"  
"Bye Mike"  
"See you soon"

Kate put the phone down and walked back off into her bedroom to go take a shower, she secretly hoped Mike would get the message to come join her but she knew it was Mike she was talking about. She switched on the water and got in. Mike got out of the car and walked into the shops _what to get Kate to show her I'm really am sorry_ Mike thought as he looked at the shop map. He scanned the list when he heard someone shout "MIKE?" he turned around to see Nikki standing in-front of him.  
"Hey Nikki" Mike said smiling hoping that she wouldn't talk for too long because he desperately wanted to see Kate.  
"How are you? More importantly how's Kate?" Nikki asked  
"Yeah she's good, I'm actually on my way to see her just stopped off to buy something"  
"Okay well I won't keep you , just tell her I say hi and will see you both on board in 3 days time" Nikki said before rushing off in one direction. Mike sighed and walked off towards the florist.

Kate got out of the shower and Mike was now late because she had taken an extra long shower because mike was coming. She quickly got dressed and went down the hallway to get a drink; she poured herself a drink of water and went to sit down outside when she heard the doorbell ring. _This must be him now _Kate thought as she walked down the hallway to the door.  
"Finally!" Kate said as she opened the door, her smile changed to a shocked face at who was standing opposite her.  
"Hi Kate" Jim said as Kate recovered from her shock  
"Um hi, what are you doing here?" Kate questioned  
"well I thought I would come and take you back from that evil Mike of yours after all you are still supposed to be marrying me" Jim argued  
"Jim, I don't love you anymore and I never really have" Kate complained  
"But you and I were supposed to be getting married until that Mike of yours came and took you away from me" Jim complained back beginning to lose his temper.  
"Not anymore Jim because I am with Mike so you better scram" Kate said shutting the door in his face. Kate leant down behind the door and reached for her mobile off the table. She heard Mike pick up and began to smile.

"Mike Flynn Speaking"  
"Mike it's me"  
"Kate I am nearly there I just had to stop off at the shops briefly, don't worry I'll..." Mike explained  
"Mike hurry up Jim is at the door and I'm really scared by what he has been saying about you and everything" Kate cried  
"Kate it's okay I'm just pulling up now"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"

Mike hung up as he pulled the car up to Kate's house, he had sensed the fear in Kate's voice and wanted nothing more than to go inside and just assure Kate that she was fine now and he would never let anyone hurt her. Mike walked up the drive way and saw Jim shouting through the door  
"Kate, C'mon we were meant for each other if you don't open up I will take action" Jim shouted  
"Go away we were not meant to be and besides I love Mike more than I will ever love you" Kate opened the door and shouted back. Kate looked up and saw Mike walking towards her and instantly she felt safe.  
"I think you should go" Mike ordered  
"why I'm just talking to Kate" Jim replied and went to grab Kate by the hand  
"Mike!" Kate shrieked as Jim grabbed her wrist  
"Let her go now!" Mike said taking a step forward  
"Why what are you going to do?" Jim questioned  
"I might just have to dislocate your arm" Mike instructed  
"Go on then remember I'm in the SAS and you are only in the Navy" Jim argued  
"Just let go before I escort you away" Mike grunted through his teeth  
"Fine, Kate we are through, oh and I've dropped your clothes round the back earlier" Jim said before storming down the path and getting in to his car then driving off down the road.

Kate ran and hugged Mike tightly round the waist and placed her head on his chest. Mike hugged Kate back just as tight.  
"You alright" Mike asked  
"I am now that you're here" Kate answered. Mike kissed the top of Kate's head she began to loosen up from his hug. "Your safe now he's gone and I'm not going to let him hurt you again" Mike said as he lead her to the couch and went to get an ice pack because her wrist had gone quite red and might be swelling a little. "Thanks but I don't need it" Kate said as she took the ice pack off Mike just to keep him happy. Kate sighed dramatically "What's the matter now" Mike asked "nothing I just have to go and see Marshall in about 10 minutes and you've only just gotten here" Kate answered. "well how about I drive you there so then I'll have to pick you up and so you can count on me being here when you get back" Mike replied, Kate sighed again "He is then taking me out with him and Lucy his wife for some family bonding time" She explained "oh... Well then that sucks" Mike said pouting " know because at the moment there is nowhere I would rather be than with you but I guess that is going to have to wait" Kate said before getting up to go to get dressed.

Kate walked out 5 minutes later ready to go and kissed Mike goodbye, Mike didn't want to let her go, "You don't have to go" Mike suggested  
"actually yes I do but I'll be back about 3 this afternoon so if you want to come over then I will be free the rest of today and all of tomorrow because Marshall was there when we had the Wedding Fiasco so he will know about us" Kate answered before walking out the door.  
Mike walked out the door 10 minutes later to go to the shops as he had to get Kate a special gift which he knew she wanted because every time they went over to swain's house when they got back from a patrol she would spend hours playing with Chloe and there dog Cocoa. 

Kate walked into Marshalls office and sat down in front of him, "what can I do for you sir?" Kate asked as she made herself comfortable. "Well we have this position just come up on board the HMAS Kingston which as you know is the sister ship to Hammersly and well they need an XO so I was wondering as I know about you and mike whether you would like to take up that position?" Marshall asked "well I dunno I think I would like to ask Mike about it first but I am swaying towards it being a yes" Kate replied "Okay well just let me know when you have made your decision, Dismissed" Marshall said and watched Kate walk out of the room _I hope you make the right choice because I don't want to have to offer you something else like a shore posting_ Marshall thought knowing how much both Kate and Mike loved being at sea especially together but he didn't know whether one of them would give it up for love.

Mike sat in the car park waiting for Kate to come out of NAVCOM, he secretly hoped that she would hurry up because he really wanted to go home and watch the cricket match which was on as he didn't really enjoy listening to it on the radio. Just as Mike sighed about the cricket he saw Kate walking over to him with a smile on her face.  
"Hey, how'd you go with Marshall?" Mike asked  
"Yeah really good actually he has offered me a place on Kingston" Kate said  
"Kate I dunno about this I know the CO on that boat and well how can I make sure you are alright if you are not around me" Mike replied  
"But Mike I will be going out at the same time as you and I will be coming back in at the same time so it's not like you'll be missing anything really" Kate replied  
"I suppose so but when you are out at sea like me you won't be a phone call away or on the same ship you'll be on a completely different boat" Mike complained as he drove home.  
"Yeah but you can still call me every time you want to talk to me" Kate said and got out the car as they were now at her house.  
"Fine let me think about it and I'll let you know but for now let's go inside" Mike said and lead Kate inside to the lounge room where they relaxed for the next few hours.

**Hope you liked this chapter I should have another one up in a couple of days and please review **


	3. Major Headache

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my storyline. There may be storylines similar to this but this storyline is mine.  
****Chapter 3**

Mike walked into Kate's bedroom with a tray of food for her in his hands because Mike thought it might be nice to be able to treat Kate and he kind of wanted her not to take the promotion on the Kingston but instead stay on Hammersly for the near future and then when it came time she could consider taking a shore posting. Mike heard Kate begin to stir and gently crept into bed beside her gently placing the food next to Kate careful for her not to knock it off.

"Morning" Kate said as she slowly woke up  
"Morning Gorgeous, I brought you breakfast" Mike replied indicating to the breakfast  
"Oh how nice of you and I think that you should come here as I need to thank you" Kate replied before leaning up to give Mike a quick kiss on the lips.  
"well how about you help me eat this" Kate said as she started eating  
"If you require help I will" Mike said before leaning over and stealing a piece of bacon.  
"Hey" Kate said trying to sulk and put on her best puppy eyes  
"well you said I could help" Mike explained but then realised Kate was upset  
"It's okay I was only joking with you" Kate said as she began to eat her breakfast with the assistance of Mike.

Kate finished of the piece of toast and got out of bed to take the tray downstairs. Mike got up and decided he should probably go home and change into different clothes. Kate placed the tray in the cupboard and quickly rinsed the plate before hearing footsteps down the stairs.  
"Kate sweetie" Mike called as he walked down the last step  
"Yes Mike?" Kate appearing in the doorway looking like she had just done the drying up  
"I think I need to change as I have been in these clothes for a few days now and so I was planning on going home to change" Mike explained  
"Yes okay that's fine and if you want to come round later as far as I know I'm not going anywhere" Kate replied  
"Alright and don't you think your getting away with it I'll be round later because there isnot a single person I would rather spend time with then you" Mike said before giving Kate a quick kiss and heading out the door.

Kate was sitting on her deck chair out the back when she felt the chair vibrate and realised that it was Marshall ringing.  
"Hello Kate McGregor speaking"  
"Kate it Commander Marshall"  
"Sir, what can I do for you"  
"well I need to know wether ou are going to take the offer I gave you yesterday"  
"um sir I discussed it with Mike and personally I'm going to decline the offer and yes I know that I'm technically fraternizing now because Mike and I are on the same ship and everything. But at the moment it's all we want and it's not like the crew don't know as they were at the wedding"  
"Alright for now I am going to pretend that I didn't see what happened at the wedding"  
"Thankyou sir"  
"Also Kate I need you to let the crew know that they are to report to NAVCOM at 1000 hours tomorrow as I am retiring and handing over the reigns to someone else"  
"Oh sir I will be sorry to see you go, may I ask who is going to be taking your position?"  
"Um you will have to wait till tmorrow"  
"Yes sir"  
"Bye Kate"  
"Bye Sir"

Kate put her phone down and was going to go back to read her book but then realised she had to let the crew know about NAVCOM and how they had to go there tmorrow. Mike walked up the driveway after going home to change and then popping into the shops whilst he was out to grab Kate a little present. The present was a cute puppy because Mike knew how Much Kate wanted one.  
"Ready to go meet Mummy, hey puppy" Mike said to the cute honey coloured Cocker-Spaniel who had the cutest features and really when Mike looked at her he was immediately reminded of Kate and how amazing she was.

Kate sat down on her couch inside after ringing the whole crew to let them know about tomorrow's procedure when there was a knock at the door. Kate got up and when she answered the door instantly her heart melted at the sight in front of her; Mike was standing with a puppy in his arms. Kate walked up and Kissed Mike before taking the puppy out of Mikes hands and walking to the lounge room.  
"So do you like her?" Mike asked  
"Yes I do, I absolutely adore her" Kate replied  
"well I have obviously been outranked" Mike complained  
"I may adore her but she could never out rank my amazing boyfriend" Kate replied as she put the dog on the wooden floor and brought Mike towards her.  
"Well that's good, now have you thought of a name yet?" Mike questioned  
"um I was thinking Honey because of her colour" Kate replied  
"Sounds perfect to me" Mike replied remembering that he still had the rest of her essentials by the door. 

Kate finished filling up Honey's food bowl and placed fresh water in her water bowl before walking back to the couch to relax with Mike.  
"Thanks for Honey she is perfect for me though how she'll be when we are out at sea I just don't know" Kate said as she snuggled up to Mike.  
"Well there are kennels in this area" Mike said stroking her hand  
"yeah but look at honey she is too young to go to the kennels and besides she's to precious to go to the kennels" Kate replied before picking up honey and placing her on Kate's lap.  
"well then I dunno especially as we have to go out tomorrow afternoon" Mike complained  
"well actually we don't go out till the next day" Kate replied  
"Why is that?" Mike questioned  
"well we have to go to NAVCOM for Commander Marshalls retirement" Kate answered  
"Okay well I get to spend another day with you" Mike answered before kissing Kate on the lips  
"I love you" Kate whispered between kissing Mike again  
"I love you too and I always will" Mike answered.

Kate placed Honey in her knew bed in her room and snuggled up to Mike on the bed. Mike quickly took off his top and trousers whilst Kate went and changed into her nightie in the bathroom and before Mike knew it they were cuddled up under the sheets kissing passionately.  
"Mike" Kate groaned as she broke apart  
"Yes" Mike answered, Kissing Kate deeper than before signalling he wanted something to happen  
"What are you doing?" Kate asked as she pushed Mike off her  
"I want you" Mike answered  
"No I'm not doing it now, especially as Commander Marshall is retiring tomorrow so I'm not in the mood and who knows what mood I might be in tomorrow after saying the man whom along with his wife have been like family to me so not tomorrow either and besides you're not protected anyway" Kate replied rolling over to go to sleep. Mike sighed and lay staring at the ceiling.  
_what can I do to show her exactly how much I love her without her complaining about it_ Mike thought as he dozed off to sleep.

The next morning Kate was up and out of bed before 0730 and the proceedings at NAVCOM weren't till 0900 which meant she had one and a half hours before they needed to be there. Kate decided that she really needed to keep fit so she went for a run whilst mike was still sleeping in bed. Mike woke to an empty bed and thought maybe after being too frisky yesterday he might have pushed her away. However that was not the case when he heard Kate shut the front door and walk into the bathroom, mike let out the breath which he didn't know he had been holding. Mike decided he should gt out of bed and start on breakfast because he needed to eat before they were to go to Navcom. Kate walked into othe kitchen an hour later after finishing getting dressed and putting her make-up on. She smiled at the image of him sitting there at the breakfast table with his bowl of cereal in his boxers.  
"Um you do know we have to be at NAVCOM in half an hour from now" Kate said ringing herself out of her little moment.  
"Yeah and it won't take me long to get ready" Mike smiled before leaving the table to go get dressed. Kate just sighed as she went to wash up the bowl and feed Honey because she knew they would be out for a while.

Kate walked up to meet with the crew who were casually talking in the shade of one of the buildings.  
"Hey, where's Mike?" Nikki said walking up to Kate and handing her a bottle of water.  
"Oh he's coming I think because I left whilst he was still getting ready, honestly Men can't get ready on time" Kate replied.  
"Right okay" Nikki said  
"Mind you he got me the cutest present the other day" Kate said  
"really, ohhh what is it?" Nikki questioned  
"well he bought me the cutest puppy, it's a honey coloured Cocker-Spaniel and she is absolutely adorable" Kate replied ooking out to sea  
"aww how cute, I will definetly have to come round one day and have a look"Nikki said as she sa Josh walking over. Niki turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips  
"Nik your lucky the captian isn't here otherwise I would have to let him know of that" Kate smiled and Nikki knew he was only joking  
"What would you have to tell me" Mike questioned as he walked up to the group  
"Oh nothing that someone who is two minutes late should know" Kate joked  
"Do I have to punish you X?" Mike asked  
"and how were you planning on doing that sir?" Kate quizzed  
"Oh you know just a little Holding and kissing the day light out of you" Mike joked beforewrapping his arms aound her waist  
"Look it's starting so we should go over" Kate said before wriggling out of his grasp and walking over to the stage and standing watching.

It was a 34 degree day and where the proceedings were being held had absolutely no shade, even though Kate kept drinking her bottle of water to keep herself hydrated it wasn't helping how she felt. Just as the proceedings drew to a close Kate saw her world begin to spin.  
"Sir, I don't feel…" Kate said before collapsing. Swain instantly kicked into gear checking what's wrong with Mike on the otherside of Kate.

"Mike what is wrong with lieutenant McGregor?" Marshall asked as he walked over to where a crowd was gathering.  
"Sorry sir I do not know?" Mike replied  
"Sir, It appears she has collapsed from heat exhaustion as it is very hot here" Swain butted in  
"Oh right okay" Marshall said still getting his mind around the terms  
"Permission to take inside to the airconditioned rooms and monitor her" Swain asked  
"Permission granted, you and lieutenant Caetano can take her into my office where I will come and see her later" Marshall ordered. Swain and Nikki took Kate ito the airconditioning and lay her down on the couch, Mike wanted to follow but he heard a familiar voice calling him.  
"Mike?" Maxine called  
"Maxine, congratulations on the promotion" Mike replied  
"Thanks well I was getting itchy feet down in Canberra" Maxine replied  
"Um, How's Ryan?" Mike questioned  
"Yeah he's Good actually he wsa asking about you the other day maybe you should come round or dinner one night" Maxine asked  
"Yeah you give me a day and then I will come round" Mike replied looking up into Navcom wondering how Kate was. Maixne continued to have good discussion with Mike.

Kate slowly opened her eyes and saw Nikki was looking down at her. She looked around and saw she was inside Marshall's office and she had a splittling headache.  
"Ouch my head" Kate said as she rubbed her head  
"Ma'm you fainted from the heat so you are requested to just take it easy" Swain said  
"Right that would explain the head, where's Mike?" Kate asked  
"He Must still be outside" Nikki said before implying she'd go see where see where he was.  
Kate just sighed and went back to dozing hoping to get rid of this awful headache because she really wanted to have a talk to Marshall before his retirement began.

Swain was checking Kate over again whilst she dozed when he felt something wet on his hand which he put behind her head. Swain looked down at his hand and saw blood, this situation had suddenly gotten worse because Kate was bleeding form her head which meant she had a head injury. "Ma'm, Ma'm can you please open your eyes" Swain asked and Kate slowly opened her eyes and Swains eyes look in shock.  
"Swain, What's wrong?" Kate asked groggily  
"well um we kind of need to get you to a hospital because you kind of have a head injury" Swain explained.  
"Right but what about…Mike?" Kate asked  
"well Nikki has gone to get him and we will let him know but you need to take you to a hospital and quickly" Swain said before ringing the ambulance.

Nikki walked out the doors of NAVCOM in search of Mike, Bomber walked up to her and looked at her with worry.  
"How's Kate?" Bomber asked  
"Yeah she's a little dazed and wondering where mike is, do you know where he is?" Nikki questioned  
"He was talking to Commander White and Marshall last time I saw him" Bomber said before pointing her towards the commanders and Mike. There is sound of Sirens and everyone turns to see two paramedics run into NAVCOM. Mike goes to follow but someone else from his old ADFA days calls him saying that they need to catch up, Mike's heart sinks.  
"Mike, Kate isbeing taken to hospital as she has a head injury and keeps asking for you personally and saying, she'll be fine don't worry and if she doesn't see you before can you feed Honey" Nikki says after coming up to mike with the New information from Swain. Mike smiled at kets comments and turned back to the conversation with his ex-classmate.

Kate was wheeled into emergency and immediately was attached to different chords before hearing a doctor telling her to open her eyes. Kate opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of the doctor.  
"Kate I'm Doctor Hindberg and I will be the doctor looking after you, it appears that you have a slight bleed to the head which we will not be able to fix out of surgery and so in a couple of hours when we have run some tests and scans odds are we will be sending you to hospital and there we shall fix up the bleed to the head of yours" Dr Hindberg said before he wheeled her up to a ward room for her to get into surgery gear and settle in.

Mike walked into the hospital 2 hours later after finishing up at NAVCOM and then popping home to feed Honey and make sure she was okay. Mike was told of her room number and so he quietly walked in and sat down waiting for Kate to come back from having a scan. Kate saw a worried Mike looking at her as she was wheeled into her room again.  
"Hey, don't look so scared I'm fine except for the fact I have to have surgery on my head in an hour" Kate smiled trying to cheer Mike up.  
"Why!" Mike asked and just as Kate was about to respond Dr Hindberg walked in.  
"Kate I have the results of your scans, it appears that you have a slight lump on your brain so we are going to take a test on it to check if it is cancerous or not and then if not I shall remove it, but if it is then I will have to check how far along it is before seeing how to remove it" Dr Hindberg said as he watched Kate's face process all the news. Dr Hindberg quickly said he'd got other patients to see but he would see her in surgery and then he left the room.

Kate sat looking like a stunned Mullet at all she had just heard, Mike didn't know exactly what to because he was kinda gob smacked as well just at thinking Kate going to had bran surgery which had so many risks and he didn't like the sound of that.  
"You okay?" Mike eventually piked up the courage to ask.

**Is Kate okay with everything? Will the Surgery go okay?  
Your just going to have to wait for the next chapter, I shall post again soon but only if YOU leave a review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my storyline. There may be storylines similar to this but this storyline is mine.  
****Chapter 4**

"Yeah I'm just a little shocked about the news, I mean what if something goes wrong whilst I'm in there" Kate replies.  
"Come on Kate don't think that because I couldn't bear to see you in pain if something went wrong" Mike tried to explain.  
"I know it's just a little frightening that's all, though I know you'll be right beside me the whole way" Kate smiled at Mike  
"Yes and I'm even considering asking Maxine for extended leave over your resting period to look after you" Mike said  
"Oh Mike I couldn't ask you to do that because Hammersley is everything to you and I know it always will be" Kate sad looking at Mike  
"That may be so Kate but you are way more important to me than Hammersley and besides it might do me good to be off her for a while" Mike said  
"Yes but I'm going to be resting and getting well again for round about 6 weeks and I can't ask you to spend that much time off her and away from work" Kate sympathised  
"Well let's not worry about that now because you have to go into theatre in 45 minutes" Mike said looking at her longingly.

Kate lay in the bed talking to Mike for a while discussing how she was going to tell Maxine and everything. Before they knew it Kate was about to be taken to theatre, the Guy which was taking her came and knocked on her door.  
"Ready to go miss?" he asked  
"Um, yeah I suppose so" Kate sighed  
"Come here" Mike said leaning in and giving Kate one final hug and Kiss, which caused the man waiting for Kate to feel queasy.  
"Remember I love you will be waiting on the other side, good luck" Mike said  
"I love you too and I'll see you soon" Kate said before moving to the other bed before being wheeled out of the room.

Mike sat in Kate's room and started to wait for everything to be over and he could go home with the love of his life Kate. Kate however was wheeled into the surgery still wide awake though beginning to feel a little nervous.  
"Now Kate we are just going to inject this liquid to help you sleep" Dr Hindberg said before placing the needle in her arm. That unfortunately didn't work so they resulted to the gas and shortly after Kate was fast asleep and the surgeons could get to work on her head. Dr Hindberg found the lump and quickly did the tests on it before removing it completely to send it off to the lab for further tests.

Mike was still waiting in Kate's room when he saw Dr Hindberg enter, he didn't look that happy so Mike began to worry.  
"How'd it all go?" Mike asked  
"Yes well it was a great success and they are just finishing up now before she will be wheeled out into intensive care for about 3 days just to check it all went well" Dr Hindberg explained  
"right, may I see her" Mike questioned the doctor  
"Yes as they should be finished now and she should be in the room, come on I'll take you myself" Dr Hindberg said before leading the way to Kate.

Kate was lying on the bed sleeping; mike was shocked at how pale she looked. _Oh Katie, after all this I am going to take you away_ Mike thought as he dismissed the doctor and sat down next to Kate, holding her hand. Mike was sitting deep in thought when he heard someone knock on the door, he looked up to see swain standing there absolutely amazed at Kate's transformation because when he left her she was just fine.  
"Sir, what happened?" Swain said  
"first, we are on shore leave so it's just mike and second they found a lump on her brain and had to remove it" Mike said  
"Do they know whether it was cancerous" Swain asked  
"No, well they haven't told me and so maybe their waiting till she wakes up to tell her" Mike said looking back to Kate sleeping.  
"Wow, that's situation has changed since I last saw her, does Navcom know about this because she can't sail until she recovers" Swain quizzed  
"well I was going to ring them when she was in surgery but I guess I never got round to it, before she went in I was saying how she is ordered to rest for 6-8 weeks and how with her condition like this I was going to ask for some service leave so I could take care of her but she was saying that Hammersley means a lot to me and so she couldn't ask me to leave whilst she was recovering. So I don't know what to do because Yes Hammersley is important to me as my job but I would leave any day if something was wrong with Kate because this is the woman I love with all my heart and can't bear to live without, she's the one I'll marry someday" Mike concluded  
"well sir I think you should ring Maxine and tell her about Kate but also I think you should ask about if your eligible for service leave but come up with another reason" Swain said  
"Okay but I don't want to leave her by herself especially in case she wakes up, I promised her I would be here when she wakes up" Mike complained  
"well I'll stay here and if she wakes up then I'll get someone to get you" Swain suggests, Mike nod's and heads out side to call Maxine.

"Hello Commander White speaking"  
"Maxine it's Mike and I have an update on lieutenant McGregor for you"  
"Okay Mike"  
"She was examined at the hospital and they found she had a lump on her brain so they took her into theatre to remove it, she has just come out and the doctors said everything went well, though they also said that she would need 6-8 weeks off work and so I was told to ask you for that"  
"Right well you can tell her that she has as long as she needs in order for her to recover"  
"Oh and for personal issues I am going to apply for some leave as well, about 6-8 weeks also"  
"right, okay then with all this leave I have one condition for you"  
"Which is?"  
"You have to come out to dinner with me, strictly work based"  
"Okay then give me a date and a time"  
"Sunday at 6 and I'll pick you up"  
"okay bye then Maxine"  
"bye Mike"

Mike walked into the hospital only to see Swain walking towards him,  
"Sir I have to go now and also Kate is beginning to wake up" Swain said  
"Right, thanks again swain" Mike said before briskly walking towards Kate's room. He sat down and saw Kate beginning to wake up, so he just held her hand.

Kate opened her eyes and saw she was in a different room than she was before they took her to theatre. She groaned as she had a slight headache form her operation, she turned to see a drip attached to her arm and someone holding her other hand.  
"Hey Gorgeous" Mike said as she saw him looking at him  
"Hey" Kate replied  
"You did it, they said it all went well and they will come and talk to you later" Mike smiled  
"okay" Kate said groggily  
"I rang commander White while you were asleep and told her about the situation and she said you can have as much time as you need off" Mike said  
"That's good" Kate said as she moved to get comfortable. Mike decided he would leave the second half of the conversation till Kate was more awake and better to talk to.

_*2 days later*_

Kate had been progressing well and so the doctors moved her back up to her room, Mike had popped home several times over the last few days to feed and spend time with Honey. Mike had explained to honey about Kate though Honey was a dog so Mike didn't think she really understood that well. On His way back to the hospital Mike decided he would go and get Kate a bunch of flowers though she already had 2 bunches from Swain+ Sally and the Crew which was nice.

\Mike walked into the flower shop and picked the bunch he thought most reminded him of her. He payed the cashier and walked back to the car, he picked up the pen from his front seat and the little card which he bought with the flowers. Mike put down the card on the dash board next to the wheel and began to write in the card. Five minutes later he was done and continued to drive on towards the hospital.

Kate sat in her room eating some of the biscuits Sally and Chloe had made her when she saw Mike walk in smiling.  
"What are you smiling at sailor?" she said sarcastically  
"Just seeing you sitting in that chair reading a magazine whilst eating biscuits, which reminds me where's mine?" Mike began to pout  
"Your such a big baby but here you go" Kate smiled handing him a biscuit  
"A big baby I might be but you love me for it" Mike said taking the biscuit  
"You got that right" Kate said moving to go and sit on the bed to allow Mike to sit down.  
"Honey was fine and I took her out the back to go to the bathroom whilst I was home" Mike smiled  
"That's good, now what's behind your back?" Kate said trying to see what he was holding  
"Well I went to the shops on my way back and bought you these" Mike said handing Kate the big bunch of flowers.  
"Oh Mike they're beautiful, you didn't have to" Kate said smelling the flowers  
"But you see I did because everyone else has given you a gift of flowers and I didn't want you to think they loved you more than I do because that is simply not true" Mike said going all mushy.  
"I wouldn't think that ever because you mean more than the whole world to me" Kate said  
"And you to me but now read the card" Mike ordered. Kate nodded and opened the card, which read;

_To My darling Kate  
I saw these and instantly thought of you and how brave you were with the whole head situation. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't in my life as every morning I wake up you are the first thing I think off and the last thing before I go to bed. You make the sun shine and the rain fall in my world. I love you more than you will ever know and when all this is over we are going on a holiday, I promise with all my heart.  
Love you forever and Always  
Mike xxx_

Kate finished reading it and was in tears of happiness; Mike saw this and moved over to give her a hug.  
"That's Beautiful Mike" Kate said wiping away the tears  
"Every single word on that is true" Mike said  
"Come here then" Kate said leaning up to lock lips with Mike. Mike couldn't say no to that because he loved her more than anything. Mike's hands found him lying her down and he felt her hands begin to run through his hair. Mike smiled as he felt her tongue begin to fight with his, his hands came to the bottom of her top, but that's where she broke apart.  
"Are you alright?" Mike said beginning to get worried  
"Yeah it's just the fact that we are in a hospital and everything" Kate said seeing Mike's worried look  
"well I guess now would be the right time to tell you what else I asked Maxine" Mike started  
"Mike you didn't" Kate groaned  
"Yeah I did, I asked Maxine about service leave for me because I wanted to be here for you whilst you recover from this and the doctor said a couple of days ago when he told you it wasn't cancerous and probably wouldn't grow back again that you weren't to be alone. I can't promise the doctor that you won't be alone with still being on the boat because I could be called out at anytime" Mike explained  
"Yeah but now Maxine knows about us and so one of us is going to have to take a shore posting" Kate complained  
"well actually I told her you needed time off for your head and then I said I needed time off for personal reasons and that could mean anything, besides she said there was one condition for me; to go out to dinner with her tomorrow night" Mike said.  
"well this just gets better, in a relationship with me yet agree to go out to dinner with her" Kate said looking away  
"Yes, but I'm Ryan-her son's God Father so I couldn't exactly say no to it because what if Ryan is going to be there" Mike said  
"You don't get it do you, she likes you and obviously you can't see it though I can by the way she looks at you and touches you like you did before we got together. Her being that way well it makes me feel uneasy because with me in here it would be the perfect opportunity for her to get you wrapped around her little finger and then goodbye to me and you'll run off to play happy families" Kate argues  
"Come on Kate you know that's not fair, like I said in the card and just before you are the only one who is right for me, Maxine and I are simply going out to dinner for work related stuff" Mike said  
"Sorry I just… With you telling me you are going out to dinner with Maxine after all the looks she gives you it just makes me feel a little unwanted and everything just got out of control especially as she asked you after you told her about me" Kate said trying her best to apologise  
"I'm sorry too, I didn't know this was how you felt about it though I can assure you I will let nothing out of the ordinary happen and too make sure I'm not out to the world I will not drink. Also if it is not to late then I will come and see you but if it is too late then I will call you just to talk and everything" Mike said sitting down on the chair opposite. Kate smiled and moved over in her bed just to signal that she wanted him to join her. Mike got up again and sat on the bed beside Kate; after Mike was comfortable Kate rested her head on Mike's chest.

The next evening Mike was at home doing up his tie because Maxine had told him it was a formal place. He couldn't quite get it straight and wished Kate was there to fix it up for him because he just couldn't get it right. Mike quickly combed his hair and then he heard Maxine pull up in his drive,  
"Here goes nothing "Mike said before walking out the front door and getting in the car with Maxine.

After they had finished their dinner at this fancy restaurant in the next harbour down Maxine heard her favourite song on the radio and instantly wanted to dance.  
"Come dance with me" Maxine said before pulling Mike towards the dance floor.  
"Maxine I'd rather not" Mike tried to stop her but couldn't. Luckily unaware to Mike Kate had put a recording device so everything which he does is being recorded. Little did he know how much it would help him later?

**What trouble will Maxine cause? Guess you're going to have to wait for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this and next chapter should be up soon please review. **


End file.
